Headboy
by Labyrinthofdeath
Summary: Having your boyfriend as headboy of Hogwarts has its perks.


I walk through his door in the middle of the night.  
Darkness surrounds me.  
Along with his smell.  
I creep towards the bed on tiptoes, careful not to alert the head girl who was asleep down stairs.  
Always pissing with someone's life.  
My hands stretched out I find the soft fabric of his sheets.  
I lift my leg onto the high bed, the silk fabric sliding gracefully across it as I crawl up to the headboard.  
My hands find a warm body. I trail my nimble fingers up it.  
Placing butterfly kisses on his chest when I reach it.  
'Hi..' I whisper between kisses as I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me on top of him.  
'Whayoudoinhere?' He mumbles, the sleep evident in his voice.  
'I wanted to sleep with my attractive boyfriend.' I murmur nibbling his collar bone.  
'Lil'' he groans as a bite down hard, then lick and suck at the bite.  
He takes a handful of my red hair in his hand, pressing it against him as his long fingers dance up my side and massage my breast.  
I gasp as he takes my nipple between his magical fingers. 'Scor..'  
His eyes widen at his name being moaned. His silvery grey eyes illuminating the room as he finds my hazel eyes with his own.  
I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the white blonde hair at the nape of his neck, arousing him perfectly.  
He pushes me up away from him slightly as he takes in my (his) Slytherin quidditch jersey and mussed red waves.  
'Wow. You should've been in slytherin.' He chuckles, playing with the fabric of the jersey before rising it up and over my head slowly.  
'But then where would the fun be in that, Scor?' I tease. 'We wouldn't have to sneak around.'  
He considers this as he takes my breast again with one hand and uses the other to hold my ass.  
I giggle as his hand moves around from my ass to front of my knickers.  
His hand moves down the front. His calloused fingers rubbing softly against my shaved area moving downwards to my clit.  
I moan, my breathe becoming ragged because his fingers are suddenly inside me.  
Curling. Pumping. Stretching.  
'The head girl is downstairs.' I mention, trying to stop myself being more aroused by this fact. My head lolling as I ride his fingers.  
He nods not paying attention to anything but my bouncing breasts.  
'I need you.' I managed to let out. 'Now.'  
He removed his fingers quickly, leaving me.  
Empty, sad, lonely.  
But then he's back.  
Nothing in my way as I remove my knickers and lower myself onto him.  
He grabs my hips and moves to flip us but I stop him. 'I want to ride you.' I smirk.  
The one I learnt off him.  
I lick my lips lowering my head. Kissing him everywhere but his lips as I move my hips against his and lift myself up.  
I ride him, he takes my waist again but this time as leverage, making him go deeper.  
Further.  
In me.  
Hitting me in all the right places.  
I cry out. Emptying myself.  
Closing in around his length.  
Milking him while trying not to scream his name.  
But it's too late.  
'Scorpius.' I shout.  
Moan.  
I ride out mine, letting him spill into me.  
Whispering my name softly.  
Then I collapse.  
And he pulls out of me. Wrapping his arms around me protectively.  
My head on his chest I listen to his heartbeat as footsteps make their way up the stairs.  
'Scorpius!' She screams, her voice shrill.  
Then she's barged in and is standing in the door way, her mouth open wide. Eyes as wide as saucers.  
'Hey Rose.' I welcome, winking at my cousin.  
Scorpius laughs, slapping me playfully.  
'Yes Weasley?' He asks.  
'It- uh.. Um..it doesn't matter.. I thought I heard something. But.. It is obvious what I heard.' She says uncomfortably, rubbing her arm.  
'Well she certainly wasn't wrong.' I murmur, making scorpius chuckle.  
'So Rose, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.' I introduce.  
'We've met.' Is her dark reply before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.  
Scorpius stares at me, smoothing my hair before taking my lips in a heated kiss.  
'I love you, Lil.' He laughs.  
'You too, Scor.' I reply before settling back on his chest and falling in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
